Le journal d'un oublier
by Closer To The Secret
Summary: N'avais vous jamais penser à se que les secrets peuvent vous faire ? Vous ronger ? Vous détruire de l'intérieur comme si vous n'étiez rien et bien moi Haytham ses se qu'il m'arrive ...


JOURNAL D UN OUBLIER

* * *

C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvre un cahier aux pages encore blanche, le stylo à la main il humidifier ses lèvres en regardant autour de lui, écrire, il n'avait jamais fait sa au paravent. Surtout pour raconter sa vie à un livre Haytham ne savant pas par où commencer il tape claquette son stylo sur le rebord du cahier en attentant une inspiration soudaine.

27 avril 2013

Je griffonne maladroitement ses premières lignes dans un cahier bas de gamme acheté dans un vulgaire magasin grande surface. Ceci ne sera qu'un témoignage sur les différents parcourt de ma vie, où, ma famille future pourra bénéficier plus tard ? Même si je me doute que ma vie ne les intéresse pas vraiment. Mais garder tous ses « secrets de famille » comme on dit avec le temps cela devient vraiment de plus en plus dur à vivre, quinze ans à vivre dans l'angoisse. Mais commençons par le début.

Je suis né dans la communauté Amish en 1989. Vous savez cette communauté anabaptiste présente en Amérique du Nord, vivant de façon simple et à l'écart de la société moderne. Qui se déplace dans les villes Américaine en Buggy ? Et bien j'en suis un, du moins j'en étais un. Je suis d'une famille Chrétienne de Amish et aisé. Je suis aussi le grand frère de deux petite jumelle nommé Glimia et Jersey, ma vie se résumé à aller à la messe et travailler avec mon père après l'école. Les hobbies ont ne connais pas vraiment là où j'ai vécus durant 10 ans. La seule passion que l'on pouvait avoir s'était la transmission des tâches de père en fils. Lorsque mon père m'amenait en ville je me suis toujours demander si notre mode de vie était les meilleurs. Aujourd'hui encore je me pose des questions. Nos vie était bien ternes jusqu'au jour ou l'ont découvris le corps d'une jeune femme dans les champs non loin de notre petit village. Cette jeune Amish que tout le monde connaissait ! Du nom de Jen. Avait était vidé de son sang et retrouvé complètement nue et violé. Un affront pour le village. Tu ne pourrais même pas t'imaginer la tête qu'il pouvait faire. On pouvait y voir la peur et l'horreur mélanger. Le sang que j'ai vue coulé se soir la je m'en souvient très nettement lorsque je ferme les yeux pour dormir

Les meurtres ont continué, perduré, et les filles avait pour obligation de rester à la maison je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me rappelle avoir était chercher mes sœur à l'école et les ramener jusqu'à la maison. Mais les directives prise, n'arrêter en rien le tueur qui était au total à son 7eme meurtre dans notre communauté.

C'est un soir alors que j'allais chercher du feu qu'un bruit attira mon attention. J'étais loin de me douter que mes yeux d'enfant à l'époque allaient être témoin des plus sanglants des actes. Je ne pourrais jamais justifier mon état d'esprit ni pourquoi j'ai fait ce qu'il sait dérouler par la suite, mais j'aime penser que j'ai sauvé par la suite plein d'autre jeune fille en prenant un fusil pour ensuite assassiner cette homme. Ils ont tous crus au suicide que l'homme ne se supportait plus. La vérité était tellement loin que plus les années passer plus je ne trouvé plus ma place au sein de cette communauté. Je suis alors du jour au lendemain parti à l'age de mes 13 ans en quéte d'un nouveau pays, d'une nouvelle communauté tellement différente de la mienne, finis les habits ringards. Lorsque je suis arrivé à New-York un jeune couple m'ayant trouvé divagant dans les rues New-Yorkaise m'a pris sous son aile éduqués et offert une passion que je voulais absolument en faire mon métier. Cascadeur. Mais j'ai d'abord passer l'étape lycée à 16 ans ou j'ai rencontré mon premier amour, une rencontre peut commune je ne serais jamais m'expliquer sur tout ça, ses vrais après tout Lauraleen à était mon tout, mon premier battement de cœur, ma première petite amie et ma première fois, autant vous préciser que je ne l'est jamais oublier, car aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus ensemble du à son départ à Paris afin qu'elle puisse prolonger ses études dans la meilleure école qu'il soit temps mieux pour elle. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais remis car aujourd'hui je collectionne les femmes les relations ne dur que quelque mois ou un soir tout dépend, je suis connus pour être un bringueur et un coureur de jupon.  
Son retour donnera un nouveau souffle de vie à mon cœur ? Ou une déception totale ?


End file.
